


i feel so romantic, can we do it again?

by laminy



Series: set my alarm, turn on my charm [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laminy/pseuds/laminy
Summary: After Sundance, Gwil's alone in London, watching Ben win awards and posting videos on Instagram without him. Ben's dying to get back home; luckily the BAFTAs are this weekend (but Ben can't wait to get his hands on his new boyfriend first).





	i feel so romantic, can we do it again?

“We won!” Ben says proudly, lifting his small trophy up to his phone. “We finally won a bloody award and you weren’t here!”

Gwilym smiles. He’s mostly happy for all of them, a bit proud of himself too, but also fairly sad to have missed it. He flew back to London after Sundance, while the rest of the cast stayed in California; he watched the speech Joe made for Rami at the film festival, and then saw pictures of them at the AARP awards. All from the loneliness of his flat. “I know, mate, trust me, I’m disappointed myself.”

“Are you keeping London warm for me?” Ben asks, dropping the award back onto his bed, shifting up against the headboard. 

“Well, it’s raining.”

Ben smirks. “Of course it is. I wonder if we’ll need umbrellas on Sunday.” He reaches over to his bedside table, grabbing a snack. “What are you smiling at?” he asks.

Gwilym just shakes his head. “Nothing. Just…imagining.”

Ben sets his phone down on his lap for a moment, opening the chocolate bar. He takes a bite, then picks his phone back up, waiting for Gwilym to continue. Instead, Gwil laughs.

“Are you eating?” Gwilym asks.

Ben nods, taking another bite. “I’m enjoying my time off. No diets or protein shakes. It’s nice.”

“Is that the chocolate bar from last night?”

Ben freezes, and watches Gwilym grin at him. “How’d you know about that?” he asks, swallowing hard.

Gwilym rolls his eyes. “I could see it in your pocket when you accepted the award. You weren’t being very subtle, mate.”

Ben thinks for a moment, deciding whether or not to be embarrassed, then just shrugs. “They can feed me dinner or I can bring my own. I hate starving to death at those things.” He takes another bite.

Gwilym smiles. “Right, because I’m sure you’re wasting away.”

“Hey!” Ben protests loudly, mouth full of chocolate. “Prat.” He swallows hard and then sets his phone down to reach over and pick up his water bottle, having a quick drink. “Anyway, what were you imagining?”

“Hmm?”

“You said it was raining, I said maybe it’ll rain Sunday, and then you started to smile.”

“Oh,” Gwilym says, smiling again and then shaking his head. “I was imaging holding your umbrella. On the red carpet, like a proper gentleman.”

Ben freezes, biting down on the inside of his lip to stop himself from absolutely beaming, but it doesn’t work. His smile erupts on his face, and he can see on the screen that it’s not a pretty sight; he really could’ve saved the chocolate bar until after he and Gwil were done talking, so he raises his hand to cover his mouth as he tries to clean up the chocolate with his tongue. “Sorry,” he mutters, looking away from Gwil. He chuckles softly, and then lowers his hand again to check his smile.

Gwilym smiles back at him. “Liked that, did you?”

Ben nods. “I did, yeah. You, in a really sharp suit…”

“You, in that godawful sheer shirt again?” Gwilym asks.

Ben laughs loudly. “ _No_ , I’ve got a new shirt for this one, thank you. Just you wait.”

“Oh, what a relief, I don’t think it would stand up in the rain,” Gwilym replies, “just fall apart like tissue.”

Ben rolls his eyes, but he keeps smiling. “We’d have to stand so close if we’re going to be under a brolly together and not get soaked. Probably just be best if you held my hand the whole time. Kept me close.” He feels himself blush just a bit, and then looks away. He feels shy all of a sudden. It’s a bit of an odd relationship they’ve found themselves in; they kissed, confessed their feelings, declared themselves boyfriends, then Gwil fled first the state, then the country. Now they haven’t seen each other in a week, but they’ve FaceTimed almost every day, and are always texting. They haven’t labeled the relationship again yet, though, and at least five times a day since Gwilym left California, Ben finds himself wondering what it’s going to be like when they’re back in London together.

Gwilym smiles. “I think that’d be alright,” he says softly, and Ben ducks his head, beaming again. “Probably not room for three of us under there, though.”

Ben looks up, frowning. “Three?” he repeats.

“I assume Joe is going try to wiggle his way in there somehow,” Gwilym explains, and Ben scoffs.

“He can fuck right off.”

Gwilym laughs loudly. “Oh? Is spending the last month with him starting to get on your nerves?”

“No,” Ben says, “I’m just going to want you all to myself then. He can wait.” He looks away, and sighs. “I’ll be there soon,” he says softly, switching his phone from his right hand to his left, trying to roll his wrist and stay comfortable.

“I know. I’m looking forward to it.”

Ben smiles faintly. But what neither of them says is that Joe is staying with Ben, because it makes no sense for him to stay in a hotel in London, not when his friends actually live there. But for the last week, Ben’s been a bit worried about how the three of them are going to be around each other as a group now. And how they’re going to get rid of Joe for long enough for him to get laid.

“I miss you,” Ben says softly, and he bends his legs, bringing his knees up to his chest. “Is that weird? I mean, we haven’t even— we’ve spent more time apart than we have together so far.”

“I miss you too,” Gwilym replies. 

Ben immediately smiles, feeling as though he could melt into his bedsheets. He’s happy to know he’s not the only one completely head over heels.

“I’ll see you on Saturday morning,” Gwilym continues.

Ben nods. The plan is for him and Joe to fly into London overnight Friday, then get settled in and finalize their fittings on Saturday before fucking off and doing whatever. Gwilym promised to pick them both up at the airport, and Ben’s so eager to see him waiting for him. Ben groans, and his head tilts back against the headboard with a thump. _I need to get laid_ , is what he thinks, but he doesn’t say anything, just looks up and meets Gwil’s eyes.

“You okay?” Gwilym asks. “I’ve gotta go, alright?”

Ben just nods. 

“Don’t have too much fun without me,” Gwilym jokes, but it’s hard for him to smile when he sees the sad look on Ben’s face. “Just remember, Saturday, okay?”

“Okay,” Ben says softly. “See you then.”

Gwilym gives him a wave, and then screen goes black. 

Ben takes a deep breath and sighs. He wonders for a bit if it would’ve been easier if he’d waited until he was back in London to confess his feelings, instead of doing it right before the SAGs. He’d still be missing Gwil, but at least he wouldn’t feel like he was actually missing out on them being together. He rubs his hand over his mouth. No, he decides. They’d already wasted enough time.

\+ + + + +

The familiar ring of a FaceTime call rings out, and Ben picks up his phone.

“Should I be jealous?” Gwilym asks as soon as Ben answers, and Ben can barely help the cheeky grin.

“I don’t know, _buddy_ , jealous of what?”

Gwilym rolls his eyes, and Ben bites down on his lip. “The two of you are absolutely shameless, you know that, right?”

Ben laughs. “I do, but it’s so much fun. I didn’t know you’d get so jealous.”

“Like hell you didn’t,” Gwil says. “I feel like you’ve shagged him more than you have me!”

“Hey buddy,” Joe says suddenly, leaning into the frame so Gwil can see him on his phone.

Ben laughs even louder at the look on Gwilym’s face. He does _almost_ feel sort of bad for it, but at the same time…no, not really.

“So let me just clear the air,” Joe says, wrapping his arm around Ben’s shoulder, tugging him in closer so that Gwilym can see them both clearly. “I did not _shag_ your boyfriend.”

Ben glances at Joe, and then back at the screen. He genuinely can’t tell if Gwilym’s annoyed, or if he’s just playing along with the joke.

“I would never,” Joe continues. “You know how I feel about cheating, I wouldn’t hurt you like that, Gwil.”

Gwilym cocks an eyebrow, staring Joe down through the phone.

“But Cardy B would,” Joe says. “Man, the things he did to Ben, I can’t— hey!”

Ben shoves Joe off him, sending him sprawling back across the seat of the Uber. “There was _no_ shagging Gwil, I swear,” Ben says.

“You know he’s saving himself for you,” Joe says, trying to look at Gwil again, but Ben puts his hand up, pushing at Joe’s face until he moves back.

“Where are you two?” Gwilym asks.

“On the way to the airport,” Ben replies. “Are you still picking us up tomorrow? Or are you too mad?”

“I haven’t decided yet,” Gwilym replies, and Ben looks away. He still can’t tell if Gwilym’s actually upset.

“I’m sorry,” Ben says finally. “I didn’t do it to hurt you.” He swallows hard, wondering if they’re still early enough in their relationship that Gwil is just going to call it quits over this right now. 

“Oh my god, are you seriously apologizing?” Joe asks. “Ben, he’s _joking_. At least— wait, Gwil, are you joking?” He leans into frame again. “Gwil?”

Gwilym looks back and forth between the two of them, glaring at them for a few moments, until he finally smiles. “I’ll see you both tomorrow,” he says cheerfully. “I’m really excited.”

“Really?” Ben asks, leaning in a bit.

“I _told_ you he was joking,” Joe says, pushing at Ben’s shoulder. “God, Ben.”

“Really?” Ben asks again, quietly.

Gwilym nods. “I’m fine, it was brilliant. Just please don’t get into any trouble on the plane, god knows they’ll probably have to turn the thing around with you two on it. I’ll be waiting, yeah? Message me if you get delayed.”

“Okay,” Ben replies, nodding. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He smiles nervously.

“Bye Gwil!” Joe says loudly, then Gwil ends the call. “I can’t believe you thought he was actually mad at us,” he says, looking at Ben.

“Well, I don’t know,” Ben snaps. “He could’ve been. Maybe— I don’t know, maybe he’s jealous now that things are…different.”

“I don’t think anybody’s more possessive than you,” Joe says. “Besides, things aren’t _that_ different. You were always in love. Now you’ve just said it.”

Ben sighs heavily, sinking down in his seat. “We haven’t.”

“Hmm?”

“Haven’t said it,” Ben replies.

“Wait, what?” Joe asks. “But you— I’m— how did you not say it?”

Ben shrugs. “It didn’t come up.”

“Sorry, so you confessed your love for each other, but you didn’t actually confess your love for each other?”

Ben nods. “Yeah. I mean, we said we…had feelings for each other, and had done for awhile. But neither of us actually said ‘love’ to each other.”

“But you do,” Joe says. “Right? Wait no, I know you do. I know he does. What are you waiting for? Call him back, say it right now.”

“I’m not going to say it over the phone,” Ben says. “I want it to be in person. I don’t know. It just…I didn’t say it, and neither did he, and then he left, and we said that we’d miss each other and all that, but ‘love’ didn’t actually come up.”

Joe just shakes his head. “So all that work I put into matchmaking, and you’re telling me my job isn’t even done? Jesus, what else do I have to do for you two?”

Ben bites down on his lip, thinking. “Well, there is something,” he says, looking over at Joe.

“What?” Joe asks.

Ben sighs. “Tomorrow night, can you— I mean, would it be alright if—” He groans.

“I know exactly what you’re asking,” Joe says, “and yet I’m still going to make you actually say it because this is amusing to me.”

Ben groans again, pressing his head back to the seat. “Tomorrow night, would you be alright in my flat by yourself so I can sleep over at Gwil’s?” he asks.

Joe takes a deep breath and clasps onto Ben’s shoulder, looking at him proudly. “My baby boy is gonna lose his virginity, I can’t believe it.”

“Please don’t,” Ben mutters, bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“I have so much power in my hands right now,” Joe says. “I mean, what if I say no? Do you do it anyway? Do you come back with me and cry yourself to sleep because of how sad and horny you are? Does Gwil sneak over in the middle of the night?”

“Actually, I think I murder you,” Ben says, rolling his head to the side, meeting Joe’s eyes. “How’s that sound?”

“Romantic,” Joe says, nodding. “Yeah. Either way, you’re gonna be in for a good time.”

“Joe,” Ben says quietly.

“Of _course_ I’d be alright with that,” Joe says, finally letting go of Ben. “Dude, I live alone, I think I can handle sleeping in your flat by myself for a night. Jesus. I’m not gonna cockblock you. You guys have been cockblocking yourselves for long enough, I honestly can’t take it anymore. As soon as you want to get rid of me, just say the word.”

“You don’t mind?” Ben asks. “I feel bad leaving you alone, I just— I really want to be with him.”

“I don’t mind,” Joe says, shaking his head. “You’re going to give me all the details after and it’ll be just like I’m there, I’m fine. Besides, we’ll be together all day Sunday anyway.”

Ben chuckles softly and leans a bit into Joe. _Well, that’s sorted_ , he thinks.

\+ + + + +

“Gwil!” Joe says loudly, hurrying over to where he’s waiting at the baggage claim.

Ben looks up, meeting Gwil’s eyes and smiling at him, but he lets Joe be the first to run into his arms.

“Hi Joe,” Gwilym says, grunting a bit as Joe’s body hits his, but he wraps his arms tightly around him, pulling him in close.

“How was Sundance?” Joe asks, pulling back.

“Brilliant,” Gwilym smiles, and he looks past Joe to Ben.

“Oh fine,” Joe mutters, stepping out of the way.

“Hi,” Ben says, feeling shy all of a sudden, trying to casually walk over to Gwil, but he feels like his entire body’s on fire and his stomach is twisted into knots.

“Hey,” Gwilym says softly, and he’s trying not to grin like a complete fool.

Joe clears his throat softly, looking away from the two of them, acting as if the empty luggage carousel is the most interesting thing in the world.

Ben looks around, knowing that he can’t kiss him right then and there, but he leans into him, wrapping his arms around Gwilym, pulling him in. 

“I missed you so much,” Gwilym says softly, running a hand up and down Ben’s back, pressing a discrete kiss to Ben’s temple.

“I missed you too,” Ben says, muffled by Gwilym’s jacket. He’s smiling against his chest, wishing they could just stand there together forever. 

“Flight was okay?” Gwilym asks, starting to sway back and forth just a bit with Ben in his arms.

“Mm-hmm,” Ben nods, and he tucks himself against Gwilym.

“Good,” Gwilym replies, and he gives him another quick kiss and squeezes him tightly before finally letting go, stepping back from him. He smiles down at Ben, and Ben thinks it’s the most wonderful thing he’s ever seen. “Joe, what time’s your fitting?”

“They don’t open until 10,” Joe replies.

Gwilym glances down at his watch. “Great, plenty of time.” He smiles at Ben. “I've made reservations for tonight, I hope that’s alright.”

Ben nods. “Yeah, it’s great,” he says. He glances over at Joe, whose arms are folded, looking down at his white sneakers, frowning. 

“For how many?” Joe asks, barely lifting his head to speak.

Gwilym grins and walks over, wrapping his arm around Joe’s shoulder, pulling him in. “For three, Joe, of course.”

Joe’s face lights up and he looks up at him, smiling. “Yeah?”

“Course, mate,” Gwilym says. “I’m not abandoning you, what kind of friend would I be? I want to catch up with you too. Christ, it’s been over a week.”

Joe leans playfully against him. “Well, good. Thank you.” He glances over at Ben, then leans up, speaking softly in Gwilym’s ear.

Gwilym raises his eyebrows and looks over at Ben, slowly smiling. “Well, alright,” he says, stepping back from Joe. 

Joe winks at Ben, grinning. 

Ben just shakes his head. He’s not sure _exactly_ what Joe said, but he can bloody well imagine.

\+ + + + +

Gwilym flicks on the light, then steps aside to let Ben walk into his flat.

Ben casually looks around, not really seeing any changes since the last time he was there visiting him. He glances back and smiles, feeling a bit nervous. He toes off his sneakers, leaving them by Gwilym’s door, and shrugs off his jacket, hanging it up. 

“That restaurant was alright, yeah?” Gwilym says, leaning down to untie his shoes, sliding them off.

“Great, yeah,” Ben replies, glancing back. “Good.”

“You alright?” Gwilym asks.

Ben nods quickly. “Yeah, why?” he asks.

Gwilym nods at Ben’s foot, which he hasn’t stopped tapping. “You seem a bit nervous there, Ben,” Gwilym says, and he slowly walks over to him, looking down at him. “Do I make you nervous?” he asks.

Ben shakes his head. “No, no,” he replies, but of course his voice breaks as he answers, and it’s completely obvious he’s lying. Gwilym smiles in amusement. “Are you?” Ben asks, looking up at him.

“Should I be?” Gwilym asks.

Ben nods. “Yeah, I think so. I— or maybe not, I don’t know. It’s uh— we’re— Jesus, I sound like an idiot,” he mutters, reaching up to scrub his hand over his head, messing up his hair. “Yeah, I’m nervous. I’ve been thinking about this, well, _awhile_ , and it’s finally happening and I am…I shouldn’t be. It’s not like I’ve never had sex before. And you’ve seen me naked. Christ, the first thing you did was shove your tongue in my ass, I think I can handle your dick.”

Gwilym chuckles softly in amusement.

“It’s not funny,” Ben whines, swinging his arm lightly at Gwilym.

“No, you’re right, it’s not,” Gwilym replies. “But I mean, you don’t have to be nervous. We don’t have to do anything. We can sit right down there, watch a film, have some drinks.”

Ben’s eyes widen. “Oh _hell_ no, do you know how long I’ve been thinking about this?” he asks.

“Awhile, wasn’t it, you just said?” 

“Yeah, exactly,” Ben replies. “Oh fuck no. We are having sex. God, I’ve been horny for over a week, I was sat there at dinner next to Joe all night praying he didn’t look at me, my dick was so hard. We’re doing this.” He huffs. “Unless— you don’t want to,” he says quickly. “I mean, yeah, I really want to, but if you don’t, I would never—”

“Trust me, I do,” Gwilym says. “I’ve been thinking about it for awhile myself.” He gives Ben a kiss, briefly slipping his fingertips under the hem of Ben’s t-shirt. “We just don’t have to do it right away,” he says.

“Can we though?” Ben asks eagerly, shaking his leg again. “I mean, uh…”

“You’re eager,” Gwilym replies, and his hand changes direction, no longer sliding up Ben’s shirt but slipping down under the waistband of Ben’s jeans. “I like that,” he says, and they’re kissing again.

Ben slides his hands under Gwilym’s jacket, starting to push it off of him. 

Gwilym lets go of Ben so the jacket can fall to the floor, and then his hands are on Ben’s hips again, trying to carefully lead him through his flat to his bedroom as they stay together.

They break apart when Gwilym starts to stumble a little bit, Ben laughing at him, watching him walk backwards into his bedroom, turning on the light. As soon as he crosses the threshold, Ben reaches up, tugging at the neckline of his t-shirt until he pulls it over his head, dropping the shirt to the floor.

Gwilym sits down on the edge of his bed, staring up at Ben. 

Ben bites down on his lip and then undoes his jeans, pushing them down. He steps out of them, reaches down to tug off his socks, and then he’s just standing in front of Gwil in his grey boxer-briefs, already half-hard.

“I know you hated when _Eastenders_ made you take your shirt off,” Gwilym says breathlessly, looking at Ben, “but I mean, I get it. Wow.”

Ben rolls his eyes and walks towards Gwilym, standing between his open legs. “Gotta give the people what they want,” he says softly.

Gwilym presses a kiss to Ben’s stomach, then looks up at him.

“So what do you want, Gwil?” Ben asks.

Gwilym holds onto Ben’s hips, fingertips clenching at Ben’s ass, and his mouth is hanging open, panting softly. “That depends,” he murmurs.

“On what?” Ben asks, running his fingers though Gwilym’s hair.

Gwilym smiles, and kisses Ben’s stomach again. “On what you’ll give me, I suppose.”

Ben grins. “Oh, is that all?” He leans down, starting to unbutton Gwilym’s shirt, pushing it off his shoulders.

Gwilym drops the shirt to the floor, then tugs off his t-shirt, losing that as well. 

Ben kisses Gwilym, his tongue sliding hotly into Gwilym’s mouth until they’re both groaning, and then Ben pulls back. Gwilym thinks Ben’s about to straddle him, but he climbs past Gwilym, heading to the top of his bed. Gwilym’s eyes follow Ben’s ass the whole way, until Ben turns around and gets comfortable on his back. 

“Someone’s got a lot cockier in the last minute or so,” Gwilym says, standing up, starting to fumble with his trousers.

Ben bites his lip and smiles, reaching down to palm himself through his boxer-briefs. “This part I’m good at,” he says, watching Gwilym undress. 

“Yes, you are,” Gwilym agrees. Once he’s naked, Gwilym crawls up the bed, hovering over Ben, pressing his mouth to his as he reaches between them to start rubbing his cock through the fabric.

“Oh, yes,” Ben says, a bit breathless already, reaching up to clutch at Gwilym’s bicep.

“What do _you_ want?” Gwilym asks, pulling back a bit.

“Please fuck me,” Ben says quietly, his fingers digging into the back of Gwilym’s neck, holding him close so that they’re practically sharing a breath.

“Are you sure?” Gwilym asks. “Your first time, you’re okay?”

Ben nods eagerly, whimpering when Gwilym’s hand moves from over his underwear to slipping under the waistband, grasping his dick. 

“That’s all you want?” Gwilym asks. “I can suck you off first, eat you out…”

Ben whimpers a little louder this time, and he shakes his head. “No, no, just this. For right now, okay? This first.”

“Okay,” Gwilym says, and he reluctantly pulls back from Ben, reaching over to his bedside table, tugging open the drawer.

Ben lifts his hips, pushing off his underwear, kicking them to the floor. When Gwilym looks back at him, Ben’s got a fist wrapped loosely around himself, starting to stroke himself slowly. 

“I think you’re gonna be the death of me,” Gwilym breathes, watching Ben for moments on end, watching Ben’s skin flush, and his dick get harder in his hand. There’s pre-cum dripping out on every stroke, and Gwilym feels his mouth watering. He swallows hard, and keeps staring.

Ben chuckles. “Pretty good way to go though, right?” he asks.

Gwilym nods. “Yeah, but I’d actually like to fuck you first, so try to wait a bit before you kill me, yeah?”

Ben nods and it takes all his willpower to let go of himself, shifting on the mattress, spreading his legs a bit. “Is it okay like this?” he asks, looking down at himself.

Gwilym nods, and opens the lube, squeezing the bottle until a couple of his fingers are coated. He adds a bit more to his fingertips, and then gets comfortable next to Ben, guiding his legs into a bit of a better position, before he reaches down between them.

Ben tenses immediately, and Gwilym is quickly leaning down to give him a kiss. “It’s alright,” Gwilym assures him, slowly circling his fingertip around the tight muscle. “You did one the first night, remember?” he says.

Ben nods, wants to say that that was different, he’d been a little distracted by Gwilym’s tongue at the time, but before he can say anything, Gwilym’s arm shifts and he’s carefully, but not too slowly, pushing in the first finger. Ben takes a sharp breath and immediately feels like he has to spread his legs a bit further.

Gwilym kisses him again, slowly thrusting his finger in and out.

Despite Gwil’s mouth on his, Ben can feel the mood coming to a standstill. He lets out a sigh of frustration, and Gwilym quirks an eyebrow, studying him. 

“Bored already?” 

Ben shrugs, and rolls his shoulders, looking over at Gwil. “It’s just— it’s not very—” he sighs again, spreading his legs a bit further.

“Comfortable?” Gwilym suggests.

“Romantic, is it?” Ben finishes.

Gwilym snorts. “Sorry, I didn’t think it was that bad.”

“No, it’s not _bad_ ,” Ben assures him. “It’s just…when you picture sleeping with someone, it’s more…” Ben gestures aimlessly with his hand, then glances down. “And less this.”

“More slow-motion, rose petals, violins?” Gwilym asks.

“Yeah, and less of your hand in my ass,” Ben replies.

Gwilym laughs softly. “I’m not putting my whole hand in your ass, Ben. Not tonight anyway. How about a second finger, though?”

Ben rolls his eyes. “Yeah, s’fine.” The stretch from just one was barely noticeable anyway.

Gwilym slips his finger out and reaches over for the lube. “Well, I’m sorry you’re not having any fun, Ben.”

“I am,” Ben says, “I just…don’t feel very sexy right now, honestly. Like, where’s the button to fast-forward through all this stuff and we just get to you fucking me.”

Gwilym presses two fingers in, and starts gently curling them as he thrusts them in and out. “I don’t know, I feel quite sexy,” he says. “And watching you, feeling you, wrapped around me, I quite like it.”

Ben raises an eyebrow, looking over at Gwilym. “Really?” he asks.

Gwilym nods and leans down, giving him a kiss. “I could do this for hours,” he murmurs against Ben’s mouth, then kisses him again.

Ben groans. At this point, he most definitely _cannot_ do this for hours; Gwilym’s lube-slicked fingers pushing in and out of him aren’t doing much for him right now. But he’s happy to know that at least Gwil is happy with it. Maybe he’ll let him finger him to death another time.

“But let me make you feel sexy,” Gwilym says, “if this isn’t working.”

“A bit of dirty talk?” Ben asks.

Gwilym smiles, and shakes his head. “You’re so beautiful,” he says, eyes roaming over Ben’s body. 

_Not_ what Ben had in mind.

Gwilym smiles. “Are you _blushing_?”

“Shut up, no I’m not,” Ben replies, but he knows he is. Not just from Gwil’s words, but also that.

“What, not used to people telling you how pretty you are?” Gwilym asks, adjusting his weight on the mattress so he can press his fingers in a bit further. “That can’t possibly be true. You're gorgeous.”

Ben closes his eyes, trying to block out what Gwilym’s saying, and just focus on what he’s doing. He _wants_ to get something out of it. He maybe sort of feels like he could, if Gwilym would just go a bit harder, or a bit faster, instead of taking his damn time.

“You don’t tell girls they’re pretty when you’re in bed with them?”

“I’m not a girl, Gwil,” Ben murmurs. He doesn’t open his eyes, just rocks a bit back and forth against Gwilym’s hand.

“Yeah, I think I noticed that right around the time I sucked you off before brunch last week,” Gwilym replies. He slowly withdraws his fingers and grabs the lube, adding more. This time, he carefully slides in three, and watches Ben for his reaction.

Ben draws a quick breath and wiggles his hips a bit, teeth worrying into his bottom lip. “S’alright,” he says after a few moments, “I’m good.”

Gwilym leans down, pressing his mouth to Ben’s chest, slowly moving over him, leaving a trail of kisses. “You’re just not used to being the one who’s wooed,” he says quietly.

Ben smiles, and cracks his eyes, looking over at Gwil. “Oh, is that what this is? You’re _wooing_ me?”

“You have the loveliest eyes,” Gwilym says, and he leans in to press a kiss between Ben’s furrowed brows. 

Ben scoffs, and wants to roll his eyes, but he also sort of appreciates what Gwil’s doing. And he’s certainly right; it’s not often, if ever, that Ben’s felt so…worshipped. He loves to tell girls how beautiful they are, how perfect, but he’s never really gotten it in return. Maybe he can let Gwilym keep it up a little while longer. 

“Pretty pink nipples,” Gwilym continues, leaning down to press his flattened tongue to one of them, sucking gently before looking up at Ben again.

“Oh, come off it,” Ben says, but he has to admit to himself that that felt pretty good.

“It’s true, they’re one of my favourite things about you,” Gwilym says, moving his mouth to the other side of Ben’s chest, licking there as well. “Well, two of my favourite things.”

Ben rolls his eyes and smiles, groaning softly. He’s feeling a bit more turned on now, a bit more into it. The three fingers are just about enough, and Gwil’s words are helping. He doesn’t know if he should ask for more; he feels a bit greedy thinking about it, but…

“What else?” he asks finally, reaching down with one hand to grip at the bed sheet.

“About you?” Gwilym asks, and Ben nods. “I mean, I can’t believe how handsome you are. When I first met you, and saw you, I thought, oh my god, they’ve hired a fucking male model to play Roger Taylor.”

Ben laughs softly, feeling a bit embarrassed, but also he thinks it’s sweet.

“And trust me, I am someone who thinks Roger Taylor was _very_ attractive,” Gwilym continues.

“Hey, what do you mean by ‘was’?” Ben asks, grinning. 

“Either way, whatever decade, Ben, you’ve got him beat,” Gwilym says softly, kissing him. “That bloody wardrobe fitting we did, Rami and I had those awful sleeves on and Joe was in his suit, and you weren’t even wearing a shirt.” He curls his fingers a bit harder, starting to move his hand a bit faster. Ben gasps and meets Gwil’s eyes; Gwil studies him to see if it was in pleasure or pain. “I knew then that I had a bit of a problem.”

“You’re so beautiful,” Ben breathes, and he reaches down, grasping onto Gwilym’s wrist, needing to touch him, needing to feel like he’s in some sort of control over it, even though he’s not. He relishes the feeling of Gwilym thrusting in and out of him. 

“Are you wooing me now?” Gwilym asks, reaching down with his other hand to stroke himself quickly a couple times.

Ben nods and whines softly, closing his eyes, rolling his shoulders, tossing his head from one side to the other. “You deserve it,” he says, and he can hear the change in his voice, how quickly he went from meh-sort-of-into-it to _very_ -into-it. He sounds desperate for it. “God Gwil, you deserve everything.”

Gwilym smiles and leans down, pressing his mouth to Ben’s. Ben groans and tilts his head back to get a better angle, his mouth hanging wide open for Gwil to just slip his tongue in, sliding against his. Ben whimpers a bit when Gwilym pulls back. “Well, I’ve got you, don’t I?” he asks softly, and Ben nods eagerly.

“You do, you do,” Ben says quickly, and he’s rocking back and forth against Gwilym’s hand, practically riding his fingers into the mattress.

“Can I fuck you?” Gwilym asks, stretching his fingers a bit further.

Ben nods again. “Yes, _please_ , Gwil,” he says.

Gwilym keeps his fingers inside Ben for as long as he can as he reaches over to grab a condom, but he carefully slips them out so that he can unwrap it. He unrolls the condom on his cock, strokes himself a couple times, then grabs the lube, adding more to his hand and stroking himself again.

Ben watches Gwilym desperately as he shifts his weight above him, moving between his legs. Gwil grabs his hip with one hand, holding the base of his cock with the other, slowly sliding it back and forth over Ben’s hole.

“Just a bit up,” Gwilym says softly, trying to tilt Ben’s hips back a bit. Ben obeys as much as he can, taking a few deep shaky breaths, the size of Gwilym finally just sort of hitting him now. There’s no way he sees this being comfortable. He nervously looks up to meet Gwilym’s eyes, and gives him a reassuring smile.

“I’m okay,” he promises, and he can feel the head of Gwil’s cock pressing against him. Ben gasps once as Gwil starts pushing into him, and then again immediately. He feels like he can’t breathe, there’s so much pressure. 

“Are you okay?” Gwilym murmurs against Ben’s neck, beard scratching against his skin.

Ben tilts his head back, pressing against the pillow, mouth hanging open. “Uh-huh,” he replies, blinking up at the ceiling.

Gwilym lifts his head to press his mouth to Ben’s, moving his hands from Ben’s hips to his thighs, spreading them further apart. He slips his arm under Ben’s leg, hiking it up over his hip, pushing further into him.

Ben winces, eyes screwing shut, clutching at Gwilym. 

“It’s alright,” Gwilym says, pulling back a bit before thrusting in further, feeling Ben’s fingers digging into him almost painfully. “Ben?” he asks, lifting his hand to Ben’s face, trying to get him to look at him.

“I’m okay,” Ben mutters, but the stretch is almost too much. It’s not what he was expecting, and he has no idea how it feels for Gwilym, but so far, he’s not feeling great. He takes a deep breath, trying to relax, because he really doesn’t want to ask him to stop. “So…big,” he admits, huffing a quiet laugh, immediately embarrassed at having finally said it out loud.

Gwilym blushes and ducks his head, pressing his mouth to Ben’s neck again, now purposely trying to use his beard to tickle him, trying to get him to laugh some more.

“Stop,” Ben says, jerking away from him, “Gwil, come on,” he whines, but he starts laughing anyway. 

“Just a bit of fun, love,” Gwil replies, then nips at Ben’s skin and starts tickling him again. Ben laughs loudly in his ear, starting to wiggle playfully underneath him, and Gwil keeps pushing in, happy that Ben’s distracted from the discomfort. When he’s finally in all the way, he lifts his head and gives Ben another kiss. “Alright?” he asks, holding onto Ben, patiently waiting for him.

Ben nods and looks down between them, biting his lip as he looks back up at Gwil. “You’re in?” he asks in surprise, a bit breathless.

Gwilym nods, rocking his hips a bit, watching Ben. “Just tell me when you’re ready,” he replies.

“I just need a minute,” Ben murmurs, shifting on the mattress.

Gwilym makes a quiet noise and leans down, kissing along his collarbone. “I’ve got all day,” he says softly, reaching up to gently trace his fingertips over Ben’s tattoo.

“Does it—” Ben shifts his weight and gasps softly, eyes blinking slowly. 

“Hmm?” Gwilym asks, eyes flicking up to his.

Ben just shakes his head. “Never mind.” He wiggles his hips a bit, and slowly runs his hands up and down Gwil’s back, trying to pull him in a bit closer.

“How do you feel?” Gwilym asks. He carefully draws his hips back a bit, and then slowly pushes back in, trying to get Ben used to the feeling.

Ben groans softly. “A bit stuffed,” he admits, then smiles brightly. 

Gwilym keeps rocking back and forth, just a little bit at a time, and he hunches over Ben, covering his body with his. “Tell me,” he says in Ben’s ear.

“Wha— what?” Ben asks, looping an arm around Gwilym’s shoulder, holding him close.

“‘ _Does it_ …’” Gwil repeats. “Tell me.”

Ben shakes his head, closing his eyes. “I can’t.”

Gwilym’s beard is burning Ben’s neck as he presses his mouth all over him, still mindful of the fact that they have to be on a red carpet in less than 24 hours and he can't exactly mark him up. He grips Ben’s hips as he starts thrusting a little bit harder, then a little bit faster. “Tell me,” he says again, lifting his head.

Ben whimpers as they rock together, fingers clenching and unclenching, wanting to desperately grab at Gwilym, just wants to let him take him apart. “Does it feel good?” he asks, gasping a bit. “Do I feel good?” His cheeks burn with embarrassment.

“I’ve never felt anything better in my life,” Gwilym promises him. He turns his head, pressing a kiss to Ben’s tattoo, nipping at it gently. “God Ben, you feel amazing.”

Ben smiles happily, letting himself be pushed back into the bed with each thrust, his legs already feeling the strain around Gwilym, but he’s okay with it. 

Gwilym pushes himself up on his knees a bit and pulls at Ben’s hips, tugging at him to get a better angle. Ben cries out loudly. He’s not sure if that’s exactly what it is or if Gwil is just close to it on every thrust, but fuck he’s starting to get it now. He lets out a whine unlike any noise he’s ever heard himself make before, fingers digging into the hair at the base of Gwilym’s neck, holding tightly.

Ben’s mouth is hanging open as he pants against Gwilym. They’re not kissing, not exactly, Ben can’t keep his mind focused enough for that at the moment, but Gwilym occasionally nips at his bottom lip, or slips his tongue in for a moment before pulling back, watching Ben.

Now that he’s got Ben in a good position, Gwilym carefully drags one of his hands away from Ben’s hip, gripping onto his cock.

Ben cries out, arching immediately, like he’s been punched in stomach. He’s gasping against Gwilym, holding onto him desperately.

“Are you okay?” Gwilym asks quickly, and Ben just whimpers and nods.

“A lot, it’s a lot,” Ben says quickly, and Gwilym lets go of him for the time being. “Too much.”

“So sensitive,” Gwilym murmurs, leaning down to lick a hot stripe against Ben’s collarbone.

“Gwil,” Ben gasps, clutching at him as they rock together, “Gwil, do you love me?” he asks.

Gwilym meets Ben’s eyes, thrusting harder. “Course I do,” he replies, grunting softly. Jesus, he thought he’d made that obvious.

“I— you didn’t say,” Ben replies, and his head pushes back into the pillow. “Never said. I love you, Gwil,” he says. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Gwilym says, pressing his mouth to the bottom of Ben’s chin, skin taut as Ben tilts his head back. “God, I love you.”

Ben whimpers, eyes squeezing shut. He cries out once more when Gwilym wraps his hand around him again, starting to stroke him quickly. It is a lot, it’s too much, but he also now feels absolutely desperate to come.

“There’s a good boy,” Gwilym says quietly, twisting his wrist, hand wet with lube and pre-cum, sliding up and down Ben with ease.

Ben just clutches at Gwilym, at any part of him he can reach. He can hear himself saying words, but not quite able to understand them. He hears Gwil’s name, over and over, that much he knows for sure.

He feels it building, for so long that he thinks maybe there’s something wrong with him, that he _can’t_ come from this, and then it hits him hard. His fingers flex and dig into Gwilym, probably far too hard, and his legs press against Gwilym’s sides, squeezing him. He gasps over and over, rocking against Gwilym, feeling his stomach grow wet with come.

Gwilym keeps fucking him, and Ben squeezes his eyes shut, whimpering loudly. He feels overwhelmed and overstimulated, and it’s bordering _thisclose_ on painful that he thinks about begging Gwil to stop, to finish on him instead of in him, his toes curling uncomfortably, but then Gwilym is crying out loudly, hips jerking erratically into him, and Ben gasps loudly with the thought that Gwil’s just come too.

“Please,” Ben says after a few moments, pushing lightly at Gwilym’s shoulder, “it’s a lot,” he admits.

Gwilym carefully grasps the base of his condom and carefully, bracing himself against Ben, pulls out all the way.

Ben squeezes his eyes shut at the feeling, and whimpers when he feels Gwilym move away from him, climbing off the bed. Ben’s heart is pounding, he’s breathing heavily, and his stomach feels like it’s in knots. He slowly lowers his legs to the mattress, wincing a bit at the ache. _Jesus Christ_ , he thinks, is it going to be like that every time?

Gwilym climbs back onto the bed beside Ben. “Your legs are shaking,” he notes with a bit of amusement, or maybe it’s awe, in his voice.

Ben looks down, nodding as he tries not to laugh. “I can’t stop it, actually,” he says, feeling his thighs quaking.

Gwilym reaches over, rubbing his hand up and down Ben’s thigh, trying to soothe him. “Are you alright?” he asks.

Ben nods, then leans over, giving Gwilym a kiss. “I need a second,” he says quietly, still trying not to laugh with amusement over the complete lack of control he has over his muscles right now. He smiles up at the ceiling; he feels tired, and achy, and shaky, and sticky, and he thinks it’s probably all going to be worse in the morning, but he also can’t believe how fucking happy he is.

“Should we shower?” Gwilym asks, curling against Ben, nudging at his shoulder with his nose.

“Can we bath instead?” Ben asks, turning to look at him. “I don’t think I can stand on these legs for awhile.”

Gwilym chuckles and gives him a kiss, rolling off the bed again. “I think that can be arranged. Not sure I can carry you, though.”

Ben groans, not even able to imagine himself standing up right now. “Okay,” he says, “you get ready and I’ll meet you in there.”

Gwilym happily moves into the bathroom, plugging the tub and turning on the hot water. He looks around his bathroom; not used to taking baths (and honestly not sure how he’s going to fit in there), he has no salt or bubbles, but he hopes Ben doesn’t mind. He sits down on the edge of the bathtub, watching it slowly fill, keeping his hand in it to check the temperature. He looks up when he hears a quiet groan behind him.

Ben is leaning heavily against the door frame, looking absolutely exhausted. _Well-fucked_ , Gwilym thinks.

“You look like you’ve been on a boat for a year,” Gwilym says, standing up. “Finally getting your land legs back.”

“ _Here the ship sailed out into the blue and sunny morn_ ,” Ben sings softly, carefully walking into the bathroom. He eyes the bathtub. “Are we both going to fit?”

“Not sure,” Gwilym admits, turning off the water. “Want to try?” he asks, offering Ben his hand.

Ben nods eagerly, and reaches out to take Gwil’s hand in his. He holds tightly as he lifts one leg slowly, stepping into the warm water, then the other. He glances back at Gwil, wondering how they’re meant to do this. Maybe a shower was the better idea. 

“Just sit,” Gwil says, still holding tight to Ben’s hand as he slowly lowers himself in.

Ben groans as the water moves over his legs, sighing as he leans back against the tub. “This is nice,” he murmurs, eyes starting to drift closed. “Are you coming in?” he asks.

Gwilym smiles and carefully sits down on the mat by the tub, reaching out to grasp the flannel, dipping it into the water, then reaching up to carefully run it over Ben’s chest. He leans against the tub, arms stretched out, gently wiping Ben down.

“This isn’t sexy,” Ben says, but his eyes are closed, and he certainly looks like he’s enjoying it.

“It’s not _always_ about being sexy, Ben,” Gwilym says, and he runs the flannel up and down Ben’s thick legs, watching Ben squirm a bit as he wipes down his sensitive inner thighs. “It can just be about…” He swallows hard, and looks up when Ben shifts, sees his eyes open again. 

“Love,” Ben breathes. “You love me,” he says softly, reaching out to take Gwilym’s hand.

“Yeah, I do,” Gwilym says, smiling. “I said I did, I wasn’t lying.”

“How long?” Ben asks, shifting in the water. All they'd ever said was 'awhile'. Ben wants to know.

“Oh, I don’t know, really,” Gwilym says, pushing himself up a bit so he can reach down further, hand slipping down between Ben’s legs.

Ben shifts again, letting his legs fall open. He never once dreamed this is where he’d be, that he’d be letting Gwilym wash him off in the bath after a shag, but hey, why not. A lot of things in his life have turned out differently than expected. “You’re lying,” he says.

Gwilym smiles, meeting Ben’s eyes. “I am.”

“That long then, huh?” Ben asks, and Gwilym nods. “ _We filmed Live Aid on day one_ ,” Ben says, barely trying to replicate Rami’s distinct voice, but Gwilym laughs loudly anyway.

“Maybe not day _one_ ,” Gwilym corrects him, “but maybe not that long after, either.”

“Imagine all the things we could’ve been doing for the past year,” Ben says. “Over a year. Christ, I was dumb.”

“No dumber than me,” Gwilym remarks. “Besides, no point in worrying about it now. Can’t change the past. Worked out alright, didn’t it?”

Ben nods and pushes himself up a bit, leaning on the edge of the tub, giving him a kiss. “I’ve never felt like this before,” he says softly, reaching up to push a piece of Gwil’s hair off his forehead, water dripping from his fingers down Gwil’s face.

Gwilym smiles and kisses him again. “Good,” he says. “That’s good.”

Ben leans back, settling back into the water, stretching his legs out. The tub is a nice size, plenty big for him, but no way would the two of them ever fit in there together. Luckily, they both fit in Gwil’s bed.

\+ + + + +

They’re in Ben’s flat, getting dressed together in his bedroom. They’d eaten at McDonald’s with Joe earlier, before the three of them started to get ready. After they showered, they left Joe in the guest bedroom to put his suit on.

Ben watches Gwilym fumble with his cufflinks for a moment before pushing himself off his bed, walking over to him. “Alright?” he asks, taking one of Gwil’s hands in his.

Gwilym nods, looking down at his hands. Ben can tell he’s nervous. 

“Need help?” he offers, and Gwilym looks up at him gratefully.

“Just…” Gwilym smiles. “My parents bought these for me,” he says.

“Oh?” Ben asks, studying the cufflinks. “They’re nice. Haven’t seen ‘em before.”

“They got them for me when I turned 18,” Gwilym continues.

“Oh, okay, so they’re antiques,” Ben replies, and laughs loudly at the offended look on Gwilym’s face, dodging away from his playful push.

“I hate you,” Gwilym says, but he’s trying not to laugh too.

“I’m sorry,” Ben says, squeezing Gwil’s hand. “I’m sorry, finish your story.”

“They got them for me,” Gwilym starts again, “and told me that I could wear them to the BAFTAs someday. Been saving them since.”

Ben quickly blinks, and looks away.

“Are you crying?” Gwilym asks, tugging Ben towards him.

“No,” Ben says, and it’s mostly true, in that the tears haven’t actually left his eyes yet. He can still blink them away.

“Oh my god, you are,” Gwilym teases, and he pulls Ben to his chest. “You think that’s sweet. You’re such a sap.”

“Well, if I am, it’s your fault,” Ben says, playfully pulling away before coming back to Gwilym, snugging against his chest. “Yeah, it’s really sweet, actually,” he admits, face buried in Gwil’s shirt.

“I’m happy to finally be going,” Gwilym says, pressing a kiss to the top of Ben’s head, “but I’m even happier to be going with you.”

Ben smiles and wraps his arms around Gwilym’s waist, taking a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Gwil’s cologne. “I can’t fucking believe it,” he mutters. They stand there in each other’s arms until there’s a knock at his bedroom door a second later.

“I’ll help you if you want,” Ben says, pulling away from Gwilym, crossing the room, “just gimme a sec.” He pulls open the door and steps back as Joe jumps at him, wearing his tux. “Well, well, Joe, don’t you look handsome,” he says, taking him in. “Lady-killer, indeed.”

“No more sheer shirts?” Joe asks, studying Ben’s outfit, walking into the room.

“Don’t need them anymore,” Ben replies. “Got my boyfriend, no one left to impress.”

Joe rolls his eyes and walks over to Gwilym, pulling him in for a hug. “You look handsome in blue, don’t you?” 

“Thank you,” Gwilym says, giving him a curt nod. “Love the tux.”

“Like that tie a lot,” Joe says, and he steps back, looking around the room, taking it in. “Ooh, you still have your drink,” he says, walking over to Ben’s dresser where his half-empty McDonald’s soda is still sitting. He lifts it up, taking a sip. “Mm, flat,” he says. “Do you have any booze?” he asks.

Ben shrugs. “Cider?” he says. “Kitchen if you want it.”

Joe smiles slowly, getting an idea. “Be right back. I’m gonna need to dirty a glass.” Joe hurries out of the room, and then comes back in, cider in one hand, champagne flute in the other. Joe takes his phone out, handing it to Gwil. “Gwil, would you be a dear and take a photo of Ben and I?”

Gwil sighs, but he takes the phone anyway. “For Instagram?” he asks, watching Joe pour a bit of the cider into the glass.

“Everything I do is for the ‘gram, darling,” Joe says, and he picks up the McDonald’s cup, handing it to Ben. “Cheers?” he says, lifting his glass.

Ben rolls his eyes, but poses anyway, cheers-ing Joe with the cup.

Joe downs the cider and sets his glass down, reaching out to take his phone back from Gwil. “Are you guys ready for this?” he asks.

Ben and Gwilym glance at each other, smiling.

“It’s almost done,” Gwilym replies, working on his cufflinks again. “This and the Oscars. That’s about it.”

“Don’t remind me,” Joe says sadly, taking a seat on the edge of Ben’s bed. “I can’t even think about it, it’s too depressing.” He groans and then flops back on the mattress, flinging an arm over his face.

Ben smiles and walks over, taking a seat beside him. “Don’t worry, Joe, we’ll never forget all the good times we’ve shared.”

“You better not,” Joe mumbles into his sleeve.

“Never,” Ben replies, leaning down a bit. “Couldn’t possibly.”

Joe and Ben’s phones chime, and then Gwilym digs his hand into his pocket to take his out when it vibrates.

“Car’s here, gents,” Gwilym says, glancing down at the screen. “Ready?”

“As I will ever be,” Joe nods, and Ben just shrugs. He collects his phone and grabs his keys and wallet, patting himself down as they walk outside.

Joe hurries out the door, heading to the back seat, then turns back to glance at Ben and Gwil. “Uh, I guess— me in front?” he asks. "Lovebirds in the back?"

Ben smiles up at Gwilym, who has his hand carefully pressed to Ben’s lower back. “Yeah?” he asks.

Gwilym smiles and playfully rolls his eyes. “Oh no, I’ll sit up front. Alone. Give the people what they want.”

Joe grins and then hurries around to the passenger side, climbing in the back.

“Do you think I at least get you alone later tonight?” Gwilym asks quietly, leaning down, beard tickling against Ben’s ear.

Ben watches Joe for a moment, and then shakes his head. “Honestly? Probably not, mate.”

Gwilym groans and then playfully nudges him away. “Alright, dammit. Let’s go.”

Ben climbs in the back alongside Joe, and Gwilym walks around to the passenger side, getting in next to the driver.

Joe immediately starts talking excitedly to Ben about the people he’s hoping to see there; apparently he thinks an old co-star might be there, and he wants to see if he remembers him.

Ben finds that Joe can be a lot to handle when he gets excited, and there’s no point in trying to interrupt him, so he just turns to watch him, nodding slowly along with him.

They’ve driven for a few minutes, nobody getting in a word besides Joe, when Gwil finally speaks up.

“Will you guys shut up for two seconds so I can take a picture?” Gwilym asks, glancing back at them, holding up his phone.

“Ouch, meanie,” Joe says, but he puts on a nice smile and gives a thumbs up.

Gwilym cocks an eyebrow and Ben doesn’t feel ready at all when Gwil takes the picture, but that’s alright. Gwilym looks down at his lap, typing quickly on his phone.

“Come here,” Ben says to Joe, lifting his own phone. 

“Ooh,” Joe says excitedly, turning to Ben, posing.

“Not fair,” Gwilym says, glancing back.

Ben smiles after they take the photo, and uploads it to Instagram. He sees Gwil’s story as well, scoffing.

“What?” Joe asks, leaning over. Ben tilts his phone so that Joe can read what Gwil’s posted. “Haha, damn right you’re blessed,” he says, settling back. “You’re so lucky. Ben and I are a super-exclusive club.”

Gwilym reaches back towards them, arm outstretched, middle finger extended.

Ben goes back to his camera. “I’m gonna get it,” Ben says, turning his phone towards Gwilym. “Hi-ya.”

Joe laughs and leans forward, looking at the screen. “Oh yeah, it’s a video, yeah.”

Ben looks into the camera then turns it back to Gwil, back to himself, and finally back to Gwil once more.

“I’m here as well, yeah,” Gwil says, glancing over his shoulder.

Ben snorts and ends the video, dropping his phone on his lap. “I know, Gwil,” he says, reaching forward to gentle shake his shoulder. “I know.”

“Yeah Gwil,” Joe says, leaning forward in his seat to do the same thing, hands clasping Gwil’s shoulders over the seat. "We know."

“Ugh, you guys are the worst,” Gwilym says, trying to shake them off, but Ben and Joe just laugh, shaking him a bit more. “Don’t make me call security on you,” he says warningly, looking back at them with his finger held up again.

“Oooh, security,” Joe says, but he finally lets go, sitting back in his seat.

Ben laughs but keeps his hand on Gwil’s shoulder for a bit longer, squeezing it gently. Gwil reaches up and rests his hand briefly on Ben’s, looking back at him. Ben smiles, and mouths “ _I love you_ ,” before letting go, sitting back in his seat.

“ _Love you_ ,” Gwil mouths back, and smiles.

Ben glances over at Joe, who’s distracted by Instagram on his own phone.

“You guys are gross,” Joe says flatly.

Ben laughs loudly, leaning against Joe. “But I thought this was all your idea! I thought you wanted this to happen!”

“I changed my mind,” Joe says, still not looking up.

“Oh, someone’s jealous,” Gwilym says from the front. “Now you know how it feels.”

Ben wraps his arm around Joe’s shoulder, trying to pull him as Joe resists. “Oh, Joe, you know we’ll never abandon you,” he says, continuing the conversation from earlier.

“Please stop.”

“Oh, poor baby,” Ben continues, starting to rock him back and forth. “Don’t worry, Gwil and I will never leave you.”

“We’ll adopt you!” Gwilym offers.

“I’m older than you both,” Joe says.

“Oh, shh,” Ben says, bringing his hand up Joe’s cheek, pulling him down against his chest. “Shh, baby.”

“Please stop,” Joe says again, but he finally gives in, and lets himself snuggle a bit against Ben’s chest.

Ben laughs. “Maybe you should finally just _give in_ and move to London,” he says, playing a bit with Joe’s hair. 

Joe rolls his eyes and tries to twist in his arms so he can look up at him. “Not happening,” he says. “I’m fine with living thousands of miles away from all my friends, I can do it. I’m okay.”

“You’ll always have a room in my flat,” Ben assures him, and he finally lets Joe slip away from him. “No matter what.”

Joe rolls his eyes and smiles. “A room for me to stay in when you sneak out to go fuck your boyfriend?” he asks.

“Oi!” Gwilym says from the front.

“What, was that too crude?” Joe asks, laughing. “Well, my apologies.”

“Nobody snuck out,” Gwilym says, glancing back. “You knew exactly where he was at all times.”

Joe smirks, looking over at Ben. “Fair enough.” He waggles his eyebrows at Ben, still smirking.

“What?” Ben asks.

“You know,” Joe says. “You _know_.”

“Joe, can we not talk about this later?” Ben asks quietly, glancing to the front seat where Gwilym is _so_ obviously listening to them, but Joe doesn’t seem to notice. Or maybe he just doesn’t care.

“You’re gonna get shy on me now?” Joe asks. “Come on. Gimme something to work with here.”

Ben’s eyes widen and he looks around the car in surprise. “I don’t even want to know what you mean by that,” he says.

“Not literally,” Joe replies. “Just…I don’t know, I’m curious.”

“I can hear literally every word you’re saying,” Gwilym says, not even bothering to look back, just staring out the windshield.

“Well, I am speaking at normal volume in a car, Gwil,” Joe replies, “so no shit.”

“Wow, he’s quite bitchy sometimes, isn’t he?” Ben asks, turning his head towards Gwilym, who just chuckles softly. 

“That’s our Deaky,” Gwilym says.

Ben takes a deep breath and leans over a bit closer to Joe. “Alright, what do you want to know?” he asks quietly.

“Hey!” Gwilym says sharply. “Don’t make me come back there to shut you up.”

“Oh god, kinky,” Joe says, laughing loudly. “Okay, okay, just,” he says, holding his hands up between them, palms flat, facing each other, a couple inches apart. He starts slowly pulling them back from each other, watching Ben’s face. “Just say when.”

Ben sighs, but he can’t help biting his lip when Joe’s hands reach approximately the right distance apart, and Joe catches it, playfully pushing Ben in his seat. 

“Seriously?” Joe exclaims. “Oh my god,” he says, looking Ben up and down. “That’s— I’m— weirdly proud of you? I mean, I assume. I shouldn’t assume, that’s wrong. But am I wrong?”

“Please don’t move to London,” Gwilym says from the front seat, “I honestly never want to see you again in my life.”

“Ha ha, oh buddy, you are both stuck with me now,” Joe says, and now it’s his turn to pull Ben in. “Oh, that video has opened a whole world of possibilities for us, Benny. People are going to demand more now. We need at least two sequels, maybe even a spin-o—oh my god a spin-off with Gwilym and Cardboard Ben.”

Ben grins. “That doesn’t sound too bad actually.”

“It’ll be amazing!” Joe says, and he pushes Ben off him enough so that he can reach out to grab Gwil again. “Gwil, Gwil, are you in? It’ll be great. Okay, picture this, Ben and I are out to dinner one night, and then I see Cardboard Ben at the table alone, and I’m like, ooh awkward, oh no, my two lovers in the same place, and then _you_ come in and you sit down with him!”

Ben keeps smiling, looking to Gwil, waiting for his response.

Gwilym’s quiet for moments on end, staring down at his phone on his lap. “Maybe,” he says finally, and Joe cheers loudly. “I said _maybe_ ,” Gwilym repeats.

“He’s in,” Joe says, turning to Ben, and Ben nods.

“Yeah, he’s in,” Ben agrees, and his face is starting to hurt from smiling so much.

\+ + + + +

As soon as they step on the red carpet, Ben feels a bit giddy with it. He’s with his boyfriend and one of his best friends, and he honestly couldn’t be any happier. There’s a moment, photographers calling their names, flashes going off, when Joe is just a bit further behind them, and it’s just Ben and Gwil standing together. They each have a hand on each other’s backs, barely any space between them, and Ben can’t stop smiling. He’s at the BAFTAs, on the red carpet with his boyfriend, and he’s so fucking in love with him.

He leans forward a bit and can see Joe hurrying towards them, but Gwilym’s right arm shoots out, trying to hold Joe off for a few moments more. Just a bit longer of it being just the two of them. He feels Joe tugging on Gwilym’s arm, pulling him a way just a bit, and Ben reaches out, playfully pushing at him and telling him to back off. Finally they let Joe stand next to them, his hand nervously reaching out to touch Gwil’s back, but deciding not to, and whether on purpose or on accident, Gwilym doesn’t reach out to Joe, and it’s still just Gwilym and Ben holding onto each other in front of everyone. They take a few photos together, the three of them, and even as they step back and adjust their positions, Ben and Gwil don’t let go. Ben glances over his shoulder at one point, biting down on his lip in an attempt to not look too proud about standing there with Gwil. When he thinks they’re done, Ben takes a step to walk away, and he and Gwil turn together, still in unison as the photographers ask for more.

Joe’s the first one to walk away, and Ben drops his arm from Gwil’s back as he goes to follow after him, taking a step. He feels Gwil’s hand grip onto his arm, leading him down the red carpet. Maybe Joe was wrong after all; maybe there _is_ someone more possessive than Ben.

And maybe Ben spends all that night staring at him every chance he gets.

**Author's Note:**

> okay y'all, so I had started this last week after I saw that goddamn chocolate bar in Ben's pants at the AARP Awards, and I was like, "aw, isn't it sad that they finally won an ensemble award and Gwil wasn't there." AND THEN THEY POSTED THAT VIDEO. And I was like, "well, gotta include that now too!"
> 
> AND THEN I SPENT ALL DAY STARING AT THESE FOOLS ON THE RED CARPET LOOKING AT EACH OTHER AND TOUCHING EACH OTHER AND I SAT AT MY KITCHEN TABLE FOR SIX HOURS FINISHING THIS because destroy the idea that I'll ever just write porn without 10,000 words of other stuff surrounding it (jk maybe someday).
> 
> and the problem with publishing this tonight is that there will literally be a million more pictures and stories of the three of them together from today that I haven't incorporated into it because I literally didn't know they existed but I couldn't just let this sit on my computer unread so there you go. who knows what they're going to release tomorrow, I don't, hopefully nothing TOO amazing that should've been included, but I hope you like this as is.


End file.
